Dance of the Gypsies
by SirAvery
Summary: "I always thought that my life would be like any other respectable woman's. My future couldn't be further than that." A young ward of the Archdeacon meets a certain gypsy puppeteer. ClopinxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame or any of the characters from it**

Dance of the Gypsies

Chapter 1

I always thought that my life would be like any other respectable woman. I always thought that I would marry a respectable gentlemen, perhaps a merchant or a guard, abide by the rules of the Church, and all in all do what was expected of woman of that time.

My future couldn't be further than that.

I was orphaned at a very young age, and found by a small orphanage in Paris. There I lived under the rule of a firm yet kindly older woman, called Valerie. She was optimistic about everything, even though sometimes we didn't even know where our next meal was coming from. I suppose that's where I got my good nature and cheerful attitude. Valerie was also very strict when it came to following orders and getting things done, such as chores and suchlike in the orphanage. We were to be raised as proper young ladies and gentlemen moving up in the world. I was very close with a lot of people in the orphanage, because we were all like family. There was only seven of us, and Valerie, and also Tommy, the handyman who helped out all the time.

I was adopted when I was eleven by the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. I did him a small service, and as thanks he learned of who I was, and took me out of the orphanage to become his ward. That is where I remained until I was seventeen, when things started to pick up in the manner of justice and horror in my story of how my life was changed forever, by one gypsy man.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, it belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney**

Chapter 2

The Archdeacon closed the Bible in satisfaction. "You are excused for the rest of the day, Emmie," he said.

I grin. "Thank you!" I got up from the chair in front of his desk, and hurried out of the room. There was still some daylight left, and I wanted to visit a dear friend of mine.

I crossed the floor quickly, and hurried up the almost hidden stone steps to the bell tower. Once up, I looked around. "Quasi...?"

A loud _thump! _sounded behind me. I looked to see a misshapen man step into the light. He grinned, and grabbed my hands. "Emmie! I didn't think you were coming today!"

I laughed. "Of course! I promised!"

Quasimodo was one of my best friends, to the point of an older brother. I had first found out who he was when I first came here, and was exploring. We soon became fast friends. His master, Frollo, scared me. I tried to stay out of his way as much as I could, but I could feel his eyes, studying me.

Quasi and I chatted for a little bit, moving outside to watch the city of Paris below. "You know, the festivals coming up in a couple days," Quasi said.

"Are you going to go?"

He shook his head venemously. "Oh, no! My master doesn't want me to go."

I frowned. "You know, Frollo will be there. You could disguise yourself, and he would never know you're there. You'd have an amazing time!"

I tried persuading him for a couple more minutes, but he was still adamant about not going. I gave up soon after that, and our talk turned to other things.

Quasi casually glanced down and gasped. "Frollo's coming! You'd better go."

I nodded. "Right! I'll visit you when I can! See ya!" I quickly ran to the stairs and darted down them. Frollo entered just as I reached the bottom. I quickly hid behind a pillar before he saw me.

Frollo swept by, his black robes sweeping out, the train on his hat fluttering. He paused at the entrance to the stairs, and glanced around. I froze, scarcely daring to breathe. After what felt like an eternity, he turned and swept up the stairs. Breathing a sign of relief, I quickly slipped out of the doors.

Breathing in the clean, fresh air, I skipped down the steps, and started across the square. I paused, seeing a gypsy's caravan.

I know that Frollo preaches that gypsies are evil sinners and thieves, but personally I didn't see anything wrong with them. In fact, I admired them. I didn't dare voice my opinions out loud for fear of being branded a traitor by Frollo.

The gypsy in the caravan was dressed in a jester's outfit, with a purple mask covering his eyes. He was putting on a puppet show, and a small horde of children were clustered around, laughing. I inched forward to hear and see better. The puppeteer seemed to bring forth a magic, setting a spell on the children and me. When the show reached an end the children cheered and scampered off.

I put two gold coins down on the ledge and quickly left before he could notice and say anything. I truly appreciated what he was doing for the children, and his shows were amazing! Just thinking about them made me smile.

And the puppeteer himself... Something about him made me want to learn more. He had a joking and light personality, even if his jokes were a little dark. Despite that, his piercing black eyes had a depth to them that I didn't fully understand at the time...

I let myself into the house that I shared with the Archdeacon, though he generally preferred to stay in his cell in Notre Dame. To make sure that I was not alone, he hired Sofia. She stayed over a lot, though she was older and had children somewhat younger than me. I liked to give her nights off a lot, when I could. She was adamant a lot about leaving me home alone.

I was about to start preparing a meal when there was a light tap on the door. Crossing the floor, I opened it. No one was at the door. I looked around, trying to see who knocked, and took a step forward. Feeling something under my foot, I looked and saw two gold coins.

Slowly picking them up, I examined them. There was no mistake; they were the same ones I had left for the puppeteer.

With renewed interest, I looked around, searching for him. Even though the street was quiet, I knew he was probably watching me. I put the coins back down on the steps and went back inside, closing the door behind me.

I ate, and read for a little bit. A little after dark, the door opened to reveal Sofia. She looked tired. "Bonjour, Emmie. I decided last minute to stay here for the night. The Archdeacon hasn't been home in several days."

I smiled at her. "You're always welcome here, Sofia." I hesitated. "Did you see any coins on the steps?"

Sofia gave me a surprised look. "Coins? No. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious." Inside I felt a twinge of satisfaction. So, he had taken them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame, it belongs to Victor Hugo and to Disney**

The next day I did not have any lessons from the Archdeacon, so I decided to go to the market. I took a small amount of coins that I saved for errands, and set off, a basket tucked under my arm. I visited my good friend the baker, who gave me some fresh bread. As I walked out of the baker's store, I was counting through the coins that I had left, determining how much I could buy of other necessities, when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." I looked up to see the puppeteer. He was leaning casually against the wall, and quickly stepped up next to me, keeping stride with me.

I stopped. "Bonjour monseiur." His dark eyes probed me with a look I couldn't fathom, but the power in them made me feel uneasy. However, his light manner remained on the outside.

"I believe you have dropped something, mademoiselle," he said, holding out to me the two gold coins.

I look at them for a second, then smile and shake my head. "No, I didn't."

A perplexed look appeared on his face. "Ah, but I couldn't accept such a gift like this." He glanced at my meager amount of coins in my hand. "I think you might need it, my fine young maiden."

I clenched my hand, hiding the coins out of sight. "No, I'm fine. They were a gift. It would be rude to give back a gift."

He stared at me for a second before laughing. "I feel like this conversation is getting us nowhere." He swept off his hat and bowed gallantly. "I am Clopin Trouillefou. And what might your name be?"

I smiled. "My name is Emmie. I am a ward of the Archdeacon of Notre Dame."

He smiled, and was about to say something when two guards appeared. "Hey! Leave the respectable lady alone, gypsy scum!"

I looked up, surprised, and Clopin swiftly bowed to them and replied in the light jolly tone of his, but yet at the same time it had a sinister undertone that wasn't there before. "I assure you, good sirs, that I was in no way bothering this fine young lady, merely holding a conversation with her."

The guard snorted. "Unlikely! You're probably trying to steal her coins!" The guards started to close in around him. "For that, it's a trip to the Palace of Justice!" Once you go into the Palace of Justice, you rarely come out again...

Before Clopin could move, I rushed in between them. "No! Please, sirs, he wasn't going to! In fact, I had dropped some coins, and he was simply pointing that fact out! There was no harm done!"

A guard pointed to the coins in Clopin's hand. "Then what are those?"

I thought fast. "I gave those coins to him because of his generosity!"

The guards snorted with laughter. "You're naïve, girl! The gypsies would steal you blind as soon as look at you, and this one is no exception!"

"Emmie, leave," Clopin whispered quietly behind me, the joking out of his tone. I stubbornly set my jaw. No. I got Clopin into this mess, and I was going to get him out!

I held my head up. "How could you arrest him for something that he _might _do, but at the same time he might not? What you're saying is that I could have you arrested because you _might _rob that bakery over there, but at the same time you might not! Since both of us know that you won't do it, don't you think that your logic is false?"

The guards were still trying to figure out what I had just said. I glanced behind me, where Clopin was trying hard not to laugh. I looked back at the guards, as they decided to take my logic as an insult. "Watch your tongue peasant!" snapped one of the guards. By now, a small crowd was starting to form.

"Wait, I'm confused. One moment I'm a respectable young lady, and now I'm a peasant? Pray, tell, how does that work?" I asked with mock politeness, a little trick I learned from the orphanage.

One of the guards drew his sword, and suddenly I didn't feel so bold anymore. Before he could threaten me, Clopin was in front of me. "I believe that drawing swords on the ward of the respectable Archdeacon of the Notre Dame is frowned upon, Lieutenant," he said cheerfully.

They gasped, and quickly made themselves scarce after stammered apologies. Clopin bowed gaily to the people, before motioning me to follow him. I followed him to a small alleyway, off from the main streets of Paris. He turned around to face me, and once again I was struck by how intense his eyes were. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt. Why didn't you run?"

"Because I got you into that mess, and I was going to get you out of it. I am terribly sorry about that, monsieur."

Clopin stared at me, then gave me an astonished laugh. "You're-" He stopped himself, and shook his head. "No, mademoiselle, you are not to blame." He laughed again, but more gently.

A large bell from Notre Dame tolled out, and I glanced up at the towers, and smiled a little bit, thinking of Quasi ringing the bells. I look back at Clopin. "I should leave, it's getting late."

He bowed to me. "Thank you, mademoiselle, for your help with the guards. Shall I see you at the festival?"

I grin. "Of course! I go every year!"

He smiles at me. "Then I shall see you there." Before I can blink, he disappears into the alleys of France. I make my way back towards the more civilized areas, and head back to the house, thinking over the events of the day.

The last thought that runs through my mind, is that I can't wait for the festival.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, as it belongs to Victor Hugo and Disney**

**Italics: Singing/thinking**

Chapter 4

The next morning I dressed and ate in a frenzy of excitement. The festival was today! I could hear Quasi ringing the bells in the distance, and hoped that he'd work up the courage to attend the festival. For the past years that I've known him, I've tried to convince him every year, but it's never worked. He's too scared of Frollo to attempt to go out of the belltower. But, maybe, today would be different.

I wandered out of the house and towards the direction of the square. Gypsies were everywhere around the square, setting up brightly colored tents for the festival. I grinned at the sight of them everywhere. Everyone was smiling cheerfully, caught up in the excitement of the special day that comes only once a year.

I noticed Clopin was back at his caravan, entertaining the children with his puppets. Wait... One of them looked like Judge Frollo, and the other looked like Quasi!

I hurried over to the caravan just in time to hear Clopin start singing again.

"_Now, hear is a riddle to guess if you can_

_ Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

_ Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_ Sing the bells, bells,bells, bells,_

_ Bells, bells, bells, bells_

_ Bells of Notre Dame!"_

I shivered at the power that he held in that simple last note. I could tell in that moment that this was no ordinary gypsy. I didn't know exactly who he was, but for all of his joking manner he held too much power to be like the ordinary gypsies that I see all the time.

The kids showered him with the gold that they were given by their parents, and skipped away beaming happily. Clopin quickly picked up the gold and sweeped it into a small purple bag that he had. He glanced up and saw me, and a bright smile broke across his features. He leaped out of the caravan and bowed to me. "My dear mademoiselle! We meet again!"

I smiled at him, in spite of myself. "Yes, monsieur, it appears that way." I hesitated. "Um, could you please tell me what story you were telling to the children? Because I saw Quasi... I mean..." I quickly gathered my thoughts, feeling a little bit uncomfortable under Clopin's intense dark-eyed stare. "The hunchback, who lives in the bell tower," I quickly amended. "I, uh, was, um, curious! About him..." I trailed off. Although I could lie fairly well to other people, there was something about Clopin that made it hard.

Clopin ignored my babbling. I couldn't blame him. "So, you know Quasimodo, eh?" he mused, glancing up at the belltower. "Hmm." He got a faraway look in his eyes before glancing sidelong at me. "Perhaps you should remind me to tell you sometime."

"But-" I tried to argue, but Clopin put a gloved finger over my mouth, silencing me.

"Hush!" he said cheerfully. "No need to re-tell a dark tale on such a joyful day! For it is the 6th of January, and the Festival of Fools!"

I took a step back from him, effectively removing the finger. _Dark tale? What? I thought Quasi was adopted by Frollo when his mother abandoned him..._ "There's more to the story of how Quasi came under Frollo's care than his mother abandoning him, isn't there?" I asked quietly.

Clopin's eyes seemed to pierce me. He stroked his finely-trimmed goatee thoughtfully. "There isn't much that I'm able to hide from you, is there?" he remarked. Then suddenly, he grinned. "Or is there?" He let out a laugh, holding his sides, and I began to mentally question his sanity.

He shook his head, still chortling softly. "Come, _ma cherie_! Time to get ready for the Festival!" He grabbed my hand, and took off towards the main square where most of the festivities were set up. Once we were there, he bowed gaily to me and disappeared.

_What was the point of that...? _I thought, but shrugged it off. I began walking around, seeing everyone laughing and talking in their costumes.

Suddenly, everyone began singing.

"_Come one! Come all!_

_ Leave your looms and milking stools_

_ Coop the hens and pen the mules!_

_ Come one! Come all!_

_ Close the churches and the schools_

_ It's the day of breaking rules!_

_ Come and join the feast...of..."_

_ "FOOLS!_" A familiar voice rang out, and I saw Clopin slide out from under someone's legs, laughing merrily. He was in jester's costume, and I laughed at the sight of him. He just looked so...ridiculous!

Clopin raced forward and grabbed a guy in a cloak's hand and started swinging him around.

"_Once a year, we throw a party here in town!_

_ Once a year, we turn all parties upside down!_

_ Every man's a king and every king's a clown_

_ Once again it's topsy turvy day_

_ It's a day the devil in us gets released!_

_ It's a day we mock the prig and shock the priest!_

_ Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"_

I watched as Clopin chased the man in the cloak around, harrassing him while singing the song. The guy looked kind of familiar...maybe I'd seen him around Paris?

Clopin and everyone continued singing as I made my way over to where everyone was dancing. A young man a couple years older than me seized my hand and dragged me with all the other dancers, and we started dancing together.

"_Topsy turvy!_

_ Everything is upsy-daisy!_

_ Topsy turvy!_

_ Everyone is acting crazy_

_ Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_ That's the way on topsy turvy day!_"

I was laughing, having the time of my life, when everyone switched partners, and my hand met one covered in a black glove. Clopin's masked face grinned down at me, and I realized that I had never seen him without his mask.

"Enjoying yourself?" he inquired casually as we danced.

I nodded, beaming. "Of course! Everything is absolutely amazing!"

He grinned cheekily. "Including me?"

I laughed. "That's debatable..." I teased.

Clopin gave me an exaggerated hurt face. "_Ma cherie, _I take offense in that comment!"

I grinned. "I know, I'm sorry."

"That's debatable..." Clopin teased as he stopped dancing and gave me a swift bow before disappearing. I was quickly grabbed by another partner and continued dancing.

"_Topsy turvy!_

_ Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!_

_ Topsy turvy!_

_ Join the bums and thieves and strumpets!_

_ Streaming in from Chatres to Calais!_

_ Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

_ On the sixth of 'Januervy'_

_ All because it's topsy turvy day!"_

I escaped from the dancers to join a large crowd. The crowd quickly began parting as a large, imposing grey carriage rattled by. It didn't take a scholar to guess who was in it.

Clopin's familiar voice rang out.

"_Come one!_

_ Come all!"_

As soon as Judge Frollo sat down in his chair, Clopin appeared and began harrassing him.

"_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance!_

_ See the mystery and romance!"_

Clopin leaped out of Frollo's little stage thing and into the middle of a lot of benches where people were hanging out.

"_Come one! Come all!_

_ See the finest girl in France!_

_ Make an entrance to entrance!_

_ Dance La Esmeralda...DANCE!"_

Clopin threw down something, and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Almost immediately, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen took his place. She had thick, flowing black hair, and beautiful bright green eyes. She was dressed in a red dress with a tiara on her hand. As she began her dance routine, I admired the way that she did it with a flowing motion.

_I wish I could dance..._I though wistfully. At least it would be a lot more interesting than reading the Bible all day. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful to the Archdeacon for taking me out of the orphanage, and to the fact that he was doing so much for me...but I wanted to be able to choose what I wanted out of life. Dancing was something that I wanted to learn.

I watched in amazement as the woman, who I assumed to be La Esmeralda, started teasing Frollo. She sat in his lap and leaned forward like she was going to kiss him, but knocked his hat down and leaped away at the last second. I burst into laughter with the rest of the crowd at the shocked look on Frollo's face.

Esmeralda soon concluded her dance, and everyone began throwing gold coins onto the stage, going wild. Clopin appeared on the stage again.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistence!

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

_ Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

_ Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_ Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

You all remember last year's king?" Clopin called to the crowd. The king from last year was carried in, wearing a jester's hat and burping unashamedly.

"_So, make a face that's horrible and frightening!_

_ Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!"_

I thought I held a faint, "Hey!" of protest at that, but I wasn't completely sure.

_ "For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?" _Clopin called, as he started helping people onto the stage.

"_Topsy turvy!" _The crowd roared back.

"_Ugly folks, forget your shyness!" _I saw out of the corner of my eye as Esmeralda helped the man in the cloak onto the stage, without the cloak, but I didn't pay any attention because I was concentrating on Clopin. Someone blocked my view, but I could still hear Clopin singing. "_You could soon be called your Highness!"_

_ "Put your foulest features on display!_

_ Be the king of topsy turvy day!_" Everyone around me sang.

Esmeralda started pulling masks off of the people, but they were all rejected by the crowd. As soon as they were rejected, a goat kicked them off stage and into a mud pile.

As soon as Esmeralda reached the last person, I watched as she tried to pull his mask off. It struck me as soon as she recoiled in shock from him, just who this was.

"That's no mask!" a man muttered in the crowd.

"That's his face!"

"He's _hideous!_"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" a man near me shouted.

"Quasi..." I whispered, as I saw his face fall, and he looked around nervously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frollo stand up and stare at Quasi in shock and anger. I desperately cast my gaze around for Clopin and finally found him. He glanced at me, and I quickly mouthed, _Do something! _He gave a quick nod and leaped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Clopin called, trying to keep things festive. It worked. The bi-polar people of France were ecstatic and quickly Quasi was crowned king, and borne away by the crowd.

Everyone continued singing.

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town!_

_ Hail to the king!_

_ Once a year we turn all Paris upside down!_

_ Oh, what a king!_

_ Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown!"_

As they passed under a booth, Clopin called up, "Girls, give a kiss!" Two girls kissed Quasi on the cheek, and he blushed.

"_Once a year, on Topsy Turvy Day!_

_ We've never had a king like this_

_ And it's a day we do the things that we deplore_

_ On the other three-hundred and sixty-four!"_

Clopin and the crowd continued singing, and I watched in happiness as Quasi was given a robe and a staff. I saw a tear of happiness go down his cheek. I was near tears myself, to see him so happy like this. Finally, just maybe he would be accepted by the citizens of Paris!

"_Topsy turvy day!_" the crowd finished, and Clopin disappeared off of the stand. Quasi remained, and the crowd called out his name, giving him flowers. I beamed as I watched my little-brother-figure revel in the affections of the crowd. Though...he was older than me...So brother-figure.

I heard behind me a guard snicker, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" A tomato was thrown and hit Quasi in the face. I stiffened in shock, and everyone in the crowd went silent.

"Hail to the king!" another guard yelled out, and more tomatoes were thrown. Soon everyone started throwing food at him. He tried to get away, but a man started swinging a rope, tied as a lasso.

"Where ya going, hunchback? The fun's just starting!" he yelled, and used the rope to keep Quasi on the wheel. More ropes were thrown to trap Quasi.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed to the crowd, but no one heard me. No one _wanted _to hear me. I began to push my way desperately through the crowd towards the stage, wishing that Clopin would turn up and stop this. He didn't, though, and it went on.

I reached the stage, and started up the stairs. I could hear light footsteps behind me, and the whole crowd went silent. I realized that Esmeralda, dressed in a normal gypsy dress, was beside me as I knelt down next to Quasi.

"Quasi? Are you alright?" I asked, my voice quavering. I immediately began to berate myself. What a stupid thing for me to ask! Of course he wasn't!

Quasi flinched away from me as I reached out a hand to him, and my heart wrenched. "Don't be afraid," I whispered. "It's me, Emmie."

Esmeralda gently untied her wrap and gently wiped his face. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen," she murmured to him.

"You two! Gypsy girls! Get down from there at once!" Frollo yelled from behind us. He thought I was a gypsy? I had dark hair, but that was pretty much the extent of the similarities. We both stood up and turned around, and I could see the shock in Frollo's face as he recognized me.

"Yes, your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature," Esmeralda called to him. This sight of him glaring at the both of us was enough to quell my tongue for the moment, though.

"I forbid it!" Judge Frollo yelled back, quivering with anger. He set his sights on me. "You! You're a respectable girl, a ward of a respectable figure! Stop with this foolish nonsense and leave, immediately!" he yelled.

I turned my back on him, too scared to give him defying words, but yet too stubborn to leave Quasi like this. Esmeralda leaned down and grabbed a dagger that she had strapped to her leg, and cut Quasi's bonds. I reached out my hand, helping Quasi stand up.

"How dare you both defy me!" Frollo snarled.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" Esmeralda called to him in anger.

"Silence!" Frollo screamed.

"Justice!" Esmeralda retaliated, holding her dagger up in defiance.

Frollo pointed a pale finger at us. "Mark my words, gypsy! You will pay for this insolence." His eyes narrowed at me. "Don't think I haven't forgotten you, girl! You will not get away with your treacherous acts!" I felt a surge of anger fly through me. _Treacherous? HE'S the one commiting treacherous acts!_

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool," Esmeralda said sweetly. "The only fool I see here is YOU!" She tossed the crown, and it landed at Frollo's feet.

I couldn't help it. A small laugh escaped me, and it seemed to echo louder than the gasps of the people. My heart went cold at the look of ballistic anger on Frollo's face. "Captain Phoebus!" he yelled. "Arrest them!"

Captain Phoebus, I guessed, looked grim as he motioned to the guards to close in on us. Esmeralda, however, seemed unconcerned as she began counting the guards. "Let's see...One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... Ten of you and two of us." She started pulling a purple hanky from the top of her dress. "Oh! What's a poor girl to do?" When she blew her nose in the hanky, pink smoke surrounded us, and I felt myself being pushed by light hands. I was caught by someone, and picked up bridal style, and I could feel them racing away. I couldn't see anything at the moment because the smoke was still lingering in my eyes, and also I had my eyes closed because I was too scared to look. I didn't want to open my eyes to see an enemy.

After what seemed like a long time, but was only about a minute, I felt my captor set me down, leaning me against a wall. "Emmie?" a familiar voice asked, and I opened my eyes to see Clopin. He was out of the jester costume and into a light blue outfit, with a purple shawl thrown over his shoulders. He still had a matching blue hat with the yellow feather. I noticed with a small flicker of surprise that he didn't have his mask on. He looked...so different without it. More serious, and more imposing.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, my voice quavering.

"We had to get you out of there. You could have been captured by Frollo, or killed." His eyes pierced me. "What do you think you were doing?" he asked quietly, the most serious I've ever seen him before, except when he was interrogating me after I tried to save him from the guards.

I swallowed. "I had to help Quasi. I didn't think that anyone else would. You see...other than the Archdeacon, and Sofia, he's the closest thing to a family I have. I had to help him. It was partly my fault...I convinced him to come to the festival."

He sighed, and covered his face with one hand. "Remind me to work on this saving people thing that you have."

I felt a spark of anger at that comment. "Why? What's wrong with that? What's wrong with wanting to help other people, especially when people like the guards aren't willing to help?"

Clopin moved so fast, that one moment, he was holding his head in one hand, then next his arms were on either side of my head, bracing himself against the wall. He leaned in towards me, his eyes fixed on my face with frustration. "What's wrong with it is that you don't know how to defend yourself. You could easily get hurt. You shouldn't be tangled up in all of this."

Angry, I ducked under his arm and started walking to the entrance of the alley. "Thanks for getting me out of there, _monsieur._ Excuse me, but I believe I'll go home," I said flatly, forgetting for second that I was a fugitive now.

I heard soldier's voices yelling somewhere close by, and I stopped, afraid. Clopin leaped forward and grabbed me, pinning me to his chest as he ducked into a doorway of an abandoned house. He pressed me into the door, trying to avoid being seen by the guards as they came to the alley entrance. I blushed at how close he was, and at the fact that I could feel every aspect of his muscular chest. My face was pressed into his shoulder, and I turned my head to the side so I could breathe. His scent was very overwhelming...

"Should we check this alley?" a soldier asked.

Another soldier deliberated as he glanced in. "No. I don't see anyone. Let's move on. We were informed that the gypsy girl took refuge in Notre Dame, but we still need to find the ward. Let's go!" There was a clanking of armor as they moved off.

Clopin stepped away from the door a little bit, still keeping his arm around my waist. "You're a wanted fugitive by Frollo," he whispered to me. "You won't be able to go home. But there is a place where you can go, other than Notre Dame?"

"Where?"

"The Court of Miracles."

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me how you like it :) Also, yes, I did the cliché thing where the OC goes up and helps Quasi, but if Emmie didn't, then it wouldn't fit her character. So please forgive me for that :)**

**French:**

_**Ma cherie: **_**My dear**


End file.
